Can You Feel Me Falling?
by MichaelisIsMyAngel
Summary: Blaine is in trouble, with bullying from the "popular crowd" that has spiraled out of control. Not to mention his father is determined to have him out of his house ASAP things just keep going from bad to worse. But what makes it even worse? The fact that Blaine Anderson has to try hide an illness from everyone he cares about, one that is a possible threat to his life
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Feel Me Falling?**

The first time it happened, Blaine Anderson didn't think much of it. He was tired, extremely tired so of course fainting once wouldn't have been any cause for concern.

However when it happened on a regular basis in the months following he did worry but pretended he was fine, proud that he could hide his fainting constantly from everyone in his household, even Cooper who watched him like a hawk.

When it first happened he and Kurt were in the auditorium singing together as usual it was when they got to the chorus of 'All over again' that the auditorium started spinning rapidly. Everyone was still practicing their steps minds set on winning the National championship so no one noticed Blaine's slowed down steps and his weakened voice.

Blaine tried to keep singing, tried to make sense of this strange sensation but when the room suddenly lurched to one side he stopped, mid note and fell to the ground to frantic shouts of 'Blaine!" From his boyfriend and fellow Glee clubbers

To say Kurt was shocked was an understatement, as soon as he saw the love of his life falling towards the ground he didn't hesitate to catch the ex Warbler before he hit the hard flooring.

"Blaine? Baby! Wake up, are you all right? Blay!" He called tapping the unresponsive boy's cheeks.

"Let me through!" Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee coordinator cried and pushed his way through the crowd of surprised New Directions in an attempt to get to Kurt and Blaine, Kurt crying a little from shock and fear.

After what seemed to be an eternity for Kurt he breathed a sigh of relief when his boyfriend groaned and flickered his eyes open slowly as though they were the heaviest things on earth.

"Oh Blaine! Thank God" Kurt exclaimed kissing his confused boyfriend straight on the lips.

"K-Kurt? What's the matter? W-what happened?" The hazel eyed boy asked in confusion looking more at his beautiful porcelain boyfriend than at anyone else.

""Blaine?" Mr Schue said softly, kneeling next to Blaine who was still on the floor. "Do you know what just happened?"

Blaine blinked "Uh-no, no we, were dancing and-and uh"

"You passed out." Blaine opened his mouth to reply as shocked as he was, only for Mr Schue to stop him.

"Listen Blaine I know you want to do well but pushing yourself to extremes can lead to-well this" He gestured to the boy.

"Are you feeling all right?" The kindly teacher asked.

"I-I'm fine- sorry, I just haven't been sleeping and I'm exhausted recently maybe it was just from that." Blaine offered, struggling to his feet, grateful for the hand that Kurt extended to him.

"Well maybe, but I think it would better if you sat the rest of practice out, rest up okay?" Mr Schue squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes Mr Schue" Blaine said, embarrassed that he had fainted in the middle of practice, for the first time in his life.

'It must be the long nights studying, guess they've been taking their toll on me. I can't let that happen again, the New Directions are counting on me.' He let out a long sigh, not noticing Kurt sit beside him.

"You okay? You had me worried, one minute we're singing and the next you just-fell" Kurt threw out his arms for dramatic emphasis. "Don't you dare worry me again Blaine Warbler I need my healthy, gorgeous boyfriend slash duet partner for Nationals" he smiled, planting a kiss on his lips and running his fingers through Blaine's slightly ungelled curls.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" He whispered, Blaine looked up at the older boy, hazel eyes meeting bluish green.

"Yeah, yeah of course I would Kurt, you know that. I'd never keep anything from you- speaking of" he groaned "I'm starting to get a headache."

Kurt frowned in concern moving the hand that was tangled in Blaine's curls down to the short 'hobbit's' face and cheeks. "Hm, well you're not burning up, but you do feel a little warm. Have you eaten today?" Kurt asked eyeing Blaine's small figure.

Blaine blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I ate this morning, but I just haven't been feeling hungry since. I don't know, is that-bad?"

"Well I can't say it's good-" Kurt reached into his satchel, "Here I always keep an energy bar in her for emergencies, and I figure since you face planted-"

Blaine blushed deeper.

"well I guess this as good emergency as any, here" He handed Blaine the energy bar.

"Thanks Kurt-but um-I'm-I'm not hungry-"

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, eat now! I don't think I could take another one of your dramatic faints again today!" Kurt teased, although inwardly he was terrified, Blaine looked suddenly so pale and tired, even though it unnerved him, he chose to put it down to Blaine's late studying sessions.

"Just promise me you'll sleep tonight and get better." Kurt said placing one hand over one of Blaine's and holding the energy bar out to him.

Blaine gave a half smile and took the snack. "All right Kurt, for you"

"That's what I like to hear." He kissed Blaine's forehead, "Well this break is over, sit tight baby and I'll drive you home today, I'll make sure you get home okay"

Blaine sighed, "Kurt- I- I'm all right, I can get home fine by myself-"

Kurt cut him off "You know better than to go against me Blaine Anderson" Kurt teased and then his voice softened. "Blaine I'm worried about you, please let me take care of you"

"Kurt, don't worry, I'm just tired, trust me it won't happen again, I promise" And Blaine was so sure it wouldn't happen again.

The second time it happened it was the same day. He was going to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Cooper was currently downstairs watching television and luckily for him his father was out at a business meeting so it was just himself and his brother.

Kurt had explained the situation to Cooper who had hovered annoyingly around Blaine all evening even when the Junior was doing his homework.

Blaine had kindly asked him to leave him alone and Cooper had reluctantly agreed.

Though as Blaine washed his face he felt that familiar dizzy feeling wash over him and once again the room lurched to one side and Blaine felt himself falling.

Cooper almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud thump coming from above him.

"Blaine?" He called rising from the sofa and heading for the living room door.

"Blaine are you all right?" Receiving no reply Cooper quickly hurried into the hall slipping in his socks in his haste to get upstairs. "Blaine!"

He hurried into his brother's bedroom not seeing him there his panic kicked into overdrive.

"Blaine?" He threw open the door to Blaine's bathroom and froze seeing his little brother lying next to the bath.

"Blaine?" He tapped his brother's cheeks and breathed out in relief when his brother's eyes finally opened.

He opened his mouth to say something only for Blaine to stop him short with a cry of pain and the boy gripping his head, curling up in the foetal position "Blaine, what's the matter?!"

Blaine stopped crying out and just whimpered curling into his big brother's chest.

"It hurts" He whispered childishly.

"What hurts" Cooper asked, feeling physically sick, Blaine never acted like this!

"My-my head"

"Okay little brother, I gottcha, we need to tell Dad about this when he gets in-"

Blaine shook his head against Cooper's chest. "No, Coop, please, don't tell him" He said weakly. "Please"

Cooper frowned, "Blaine-you just passed out twice in one day, maybe something's wrong, like really wrong" Cooper said.

Blaine just groaned as the pain in his head intensified.

"Just-don't say anything please Coop, he hates me enough as it is, you heard him Coop, he keeps asking me when I'm going to move out"

Cooper sighed "Blaine buddy, you won't be moving out if I have anything to do with it."

Blaine couldn't reply he felt suddenly sick and wriggled out of Cooper's arms reaching the toilet just in time and throwing up violently into it.

Cooper rubbed his back worried far more than he had been minutes previously. "Blay, that's it tomorrow if you're not feeling better I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Coop, I'm fine" Blaine mumbled as he rinsed his mouth out and put more toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"I'm just tired, I've been up studying really late-" He groaned dropping his toothbrush into the sink and gripping his head in his hands, he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"I just need to sleep, that's all"

Cooper didn't look convinced but he let it go. Blaine was stubborn he would keep saying he was fine until others believed him.

"Look Coop, I'm just going to go to bed okay, I'll be fine tomorrow, I just need to sleep."

"Fine" Cooper sighed turning from his brother and entering the hall, pausing at the door. "If you need anything, no matter what time it is tonight let me know okay?"

Blaine gave a little chuckle despite how he was feeling. "All right I promise"

"Good"

Once Cooper had left, Blaine re brushed his teeth and took some painkillers and finally headed back into his room and climbed under his duvet.

Things would be better in the morning.

Oh if only that was true.

**End chapter one! Please let me know your thoughts as I said this is my first Glee FanFic on here, so please review and even more importantly I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Sinéad xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Hey! Thank you all so much for the feedback I couldn't believe how much support I received in one day! I hope I managed to reply to all my reviewers and a huge thank you to those who added CYFMF? To their favourites or alerts!**

**Right on we go!**

When Blaine awoke the next morning he was surprised and relieved that he felt perfectly fine, no excruciating headaches, no nausea he was a lot more rested than he had been before,

'I knew nothing was wrong, thank God for that" Blaine thought to himself running his hand over his face and turning to look at the clock only to scramble out of bed seeing the clock read 8:27 he was late for school, or rather would be, considering he had to travel forty minutes to get there and he still hadn't showered yet.

He rushed towards his bathroom, almost tripping in his haste and banging his toe against the door, biting back a cry.

Knowing that he probably wouldn't have time to shower at this point Blaine quickly washed his face and hands and reached for his toothbrush alarmed when it fell into the sink with a clatter and he struggled to pick it up finding it difficult as though his fingers had gone numb.

He tried not to think about the strange occurrence and brushed his teeth, heading to his room to change and gel his hair.

He grabbed a pair of clean jeans and pulled them on, finding it a little difficult to do up the button. He then pulled on a button up shirt and tried to calm his panic when doing up the buttons took longer than usual. He may not have been feeling strange today but his actions were scaring him, maybe he could talk to Kurt- he stopped himself then, it was probably nothing, he didn't want to bring Kurt unnecessary trouble.

"Cooper?" He called down the stairs, fixing his coat collar. "Coop? Coop can you bring me to school?" He continued to call climbing downstairs, and suddenly without warning lost his balance and fell down several steps landing hard at the end with a grunt. What was happening to him?

"Blay! Buddy you okay?" Cooper asked in alarm helping Blaine to his feet.

"What the hell happened little brother?"

"Guess I just missed a step" Blaine mumbled trying to calm his racing heart. He knew he hadn't just simply 'missed a step' it was as though in a second, all his motor functions were impaired and he didn't know what to do.

Cooper nodded "Okay. How are you feeling Blaine?" he asked, a worried crease between his brows.

"Terrible because you didn't wake me and now I'm late for school!" Blaine said in a rush, throwing the strap of his satchel over his shoulder.

"Blaine, I thought you needed the rest, that's why I let you sleep on, you know, just in case"

"Coop thank you, but I'm fine today and right now I have to prepare for the debate!" Blaine said hurrying out the door.

Cooper stood just for a moment surveying his younger brother with a concerned gaze before following him out to his car and closing the door.

As they pulled up outside McKinley Cooper looked over to Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm worried about you."

Blaine sighed, "Coop, don't be, I'm fine and right now I'm really late for school" He said exiting the car.

"Blaine, I can come in and talk to Principal Figgins maybe you won't be told off for being late."

"No, no it's fine Cooper, I'll see you later"

Cooper tried to protest but Blaine was already entering the doors of the school.

'Blaine, what's going on?' he thought starting the car. He knew he had to talk to their father about this as much as he knew he shouldn't.

"Blaine! Where have you been? Are you all right?" Blaine turned to see his boyfriend running up to him and kissing his lips. "How are you feeling?" And the bluish green irises that Blaine got lost in so many times made him double rethink about not telling Kurt that something was probably wrong with him, he couldn't do that.

He gave a smile. "Fine Kurt, much better" Though as he said those words in an instant an excruciating headache made him sway to the side and grip his head with a cry, lucky no one else was around.

"Blaine! What's wrong?" Kurt cried in alarm, gripping Blaine's shoulders. "Blaine!"

Blaine, realising he was starting to cause a scene tried to pretend he was fine. "I-I'm f-fine Kurt" He whispered.

"Guess what sweetheart, I don't believe you" Kurt said worried.

In a moment to Blaine's shock his painful headache dispersed.

He stood breathing heavily "Blaine?"

"I'm- I'm all right, look Kurt, I really need to go to debate class, I'll be late" He gave Kurt a quick peck and hurried down the hall to his class, leaving Kurt staring after him.

It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong with Blaine, something that could not be classed as normal.

He needed to know what was wrong and he would make sure he knew by the end of the day.

Blaine felt really hot as he entered the debate room, but it wasn't from nerves, he felt physically sick like he had last night, he just prayed he wouldn't throw up.

"Mr. Henry?" Blaine said to the debate teacher, "I'm sorry I'm a little late-"

Mr. Henry smiled at his top student, "Its all right Blaine, we're still preparing but feel free to do a practice run."

Blaine smiled "Thank you Sir" he nodded and stood on the small podium and prepared to speak.

"I have to go out for a few minutes carry on, Blaine, I'll be right back"

"Of course Sir" Blaine said politely as the teacher left the room.

"Hey ass kisser!" A jock in the front row yelled, "Your shirt is buttoned wrong homo!" This caused several chuckles to float around the room.

Blaine cleared his throat and tried his hardest to hide his embarrassed blush looking at his notes.

"Um so, the topic in question is-" He began and stopped when he was hit by a flying eraser.

He tried to ignore it. "Hey Faggot, I wonder, could I have your number? Heard you give free fucks" Another jock yelled, causing more laughter and Blaine to squeeze his eyes shut to stop the build up of tears behind his eyes.

All the teasing and bullying started his second day of McKinley and he didn't want his tormentors to see how much the teasing and pushing actually bothered him, after all he had been through far worse back in Westerville High.

He made it his business to return to his notes, suddenly gripped behind by two bulky jocks that held him back while the rest of the student body laughed, "Let go please" He said nervously not understanding what was going on all of a sudden.

"We just wanna see how much of a sex beast you are Blainey, seeing you've been coming onto to Hummel like a fucking sea lion" cue, more laughter.

Blaine struggled harder and suddenly the room was spinning around him,

'No, please, please not now!' he silently begged as his vision began dimming. 'Please not now' and once again, he found himself falling…

He could hear voices, "Oh my, God, what happened, when did it happen!" That was Kurt being frantic, "Blaine. Babe, can you hear me? Come on honey, wake up"

Blaine groaned and opened his eyes slowly, finding himself lying on something. He was in the infirmary.

"Blaine, are you okay? I tried to get Cooper but his phone wouldn't pick up and I just walked in to debate class wondering why you didn't come out after the bell, naturally I worried, you always meet me at Glee club at lunch and-"

"Kurt-" Blaine said weakly "Shh, calm down, I'm fine, I promise"

"If I remember correctly Blaine Warbler you said that earlier, then I walk into debate class and find you lying on the floor, so please, don't lie to protect your dapperness and tell me what's wrong!"

Blaine felt so tired, "Kurt, I promise, I'm all right now, I'm not lying baby, I mean it, I'm all right he reached up and took Kurt's hand, at the moment it was the only action he could manage."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's lips again, "I hope so, I got permission from Principal Figgins, and I'm taking you home, right now!"

Blaine groaned in protest "Kurt its fine I can manage the rest of the day all right, I don't want to put you out, and as I said I'm feeling better-"

Kurt placed a porcelain finger on Blaine's lips.

"No protests, you're coming home with me now."

Blaine, knowing that this was a fight he could not win finally nodded and Kurt sighed in relief, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and helping him stand.

"Come on, my car is right at the doors, its not far to walk."

Blaine nodded, so tired that his feet made sluggish movements on the floor.

He climbed into the passenger seat and pulled on the seatbelt, scared when he found his fingers would not work the way he wanted them too as he tried to clip in the buckle.

"Here, I'll do it" Kurt said and in one fluid motion he had Blaine strapped in.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" Blaine said tiredly, leaning his head against Kurt's window.

"I want you to tell me the truth, okay? We're together, we're supposed to tell each other everything" He threw Blaine a soft smile.

"Do you know what's wrong? Why you've been fainting so much?"

"Kurt-please, I'm too tired-"

"Please Blaine, at least give me an answer"

"Kurt-I- I don't know, so please can you just forget about it?"

Kurt sighed, "Fine, all right, we're here anyway. I'll carry your bag."

Blaine nodded grateful and stepped out of the car.

"Its all right, I can go from here Kurt, you should go back to school"

"No way, I'm sure no one will care if I miss the next few classes, I want to look after you"

"Kurt" Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have an algebra test next period?"

Kurt cursed softly "Shoot, I forgot- I guess I can't stay" He looked at Blaine.

"Its fine" Blaine reassured, taking his bag from Kurt and kissing his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow babe. I love you"

"Love you too"

And with that Kurt climbed into the care with a displeased expression and drove down the street.

Blaine entered the hall and sat his bag at the door, choosing to take out his phone and find out why Cooper hadn't answered Kurt's call earlier.

He switched it on and saw a message flash on the screen.

"Hey bay bro, just got called out for a call back audition, dinner is in the fridge, eat! I won't be back until tomorrow evening, Dad's coming home at nine, just avoid him and you'll be fine, and make sure you sleep! Oh I've also made an appointment with the doctor he'll see you tomorrow at three.

Take care of yourself!

-Coop"

Blaine felt cold, he would be alone in his house with his Dad until Cooper came home the next evening, he knew he couldn't handle being told what a disappointment he was and he also wasn't looking forward to his father's usual, 'when are you going to get out of my house?' speech.

He headed into the kitchen when he thought of something; Cooper got him a doctor's appointment?  
Crap, he'd make sure to cancel it when he got back from the store, realising that he was out of milk.

He grabbed the keys to the door and his coat and sighed, exiting the house again.

It was quite windy as he walked up the street and very quiet for once considering it was lunchtime.

As he made his way past the park he froze seeing his tormentors from school loitering against the wall passing smokes. Weren't they supposed to be in school?

He tried to edge pass them being as discreet as he could mange, but he didn't get far, because in seconds they were around him.

"Hey Faggot, never got to do this earlier."

Suddenly in a second he was being dragged to the alley and pinned against the wall, panic setting in as he saw one of the jocks pick up a piece of glass off the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?!" Blaine cried terrified as another jock ripped open his shirt revealing his bare skin and he cried out feeling the glass prick his skin. They were writing something, or rather carving something into his stomach as though he was a Christmas turkey.

He cried out and then started violently shaking, feeling hot and cold simultaneously, an excruciating pain tore through his head and he screamed, earning a punch to the face.

"Shut the fuck up idiot!"

Blaine felt strange, not the strange sensation he felt each time he passed out but rather, he felt his chest tighten, as if he was having an asthma attack, but he wasn't asthmatic, he was gasping.

He could feel his heart banging rapidly not just with fear, but as though he'd run a mile without stops, it hurt, it all hurt so bad and his bullies didn't even notice it.

"Done! 'Will fuck for free' suits him eh boys?"

They laughed, he could see them laughing but he couldn't hear them, he felt as though the world was in slow motion and he slumped to the ground, breaths forced, headache worse than the pain in his carved stomach. He felt as though he was dying.

He watched as his bullies ran away.

He reached for his phone, pressing 'K' on speed dial hoping for Kurt to answer but just as it clicked to prove Kurt was on the other end, Blaine's world went startling white and his body trembled rapidly as he started convulsing.

**I'm so, so, so sorry this is shameful! It's awful… I hope you don't hate this chapter too much, please don't flame me…**

**-Sinéad xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry I was supposed to reply to your reviews but I don't think I got you all :I Anyway, here is chapter three; I wonder who will find our Blaine?**

Burt Hummel sighed as he drove towards the Anderson's household. He knew Kurt had particularly made it clear that Blaine was home alone after another fainting spell and Burt was determined to be there for him until his father got home. Personally he had never met Mr. Anderson and honestly he wanted to, he had heard how much the man belittled his youngest son and he's be damned if he didn't say something.

Blaine was a good kid, Burt had said it often enough, and he knew the young Junior did not deserve to have to stand and take the abuse just because of his sexual orientation. It honestly made him feel sick.

As he approached the street he stopped and saw a crowd of people at the beginning of Blaine's estate. Feeling a bit worried and curious Burt decided to pull in and see if someone needed his help. He was not prepared for what he was suddenly enveloped in.

"Oh my God! Is he breathing?!" "Someone help him, he's bleeding and he looks like he's having a seizure" "Have you phoned an ambulance?!" "On it" "What a horrible thing to say let alone CARVE into someone's skin!"

Burt felt extremely uneasy as he made his way through the little crowd and when he saw what they were staring at his heart dropped to his shoes.

Blaine.

"Out of my way!" He called falling down on his knees next to the boy. "Blaine, son, can you hear me? Just keep breathing!"

"You know him?"

"He's my son's boyfriend" He said furiously hastily leaning over to check Blaine was even remotely conscious. He wasn't not at all and he was having difficulty breathing, "Can you give me some room?"

The crowed obeyed and stepped back so Burt could lay Blaine flat and he leaned over his third son and started CPR he froze feeling the rapid thumping of Blaine's heart, this wasn't normal.

"Have any of you called an ambulance?" Burt asked, desperately trying to hold back his tears. He had never expected this, he just imagined Blaine in bed and he would just sit with him and protect him because Mr. Anderson couldn't.

"Yeah they should be here soon"

"Blaine, it's going to be alright son, you just hold on a little longer"

His breath caught in his throat when he noticed the bloody message carved into his stomach 'Will fuck for free" He felt so sick. If this was Kurt he would be inconsolable, yet here was Blaine and it hurt as much as if it were Kurt, his façade broke, he let the tears fall. This was insane!

He could faintly hear sirens in the distance and quickly buttoned Blaine's shirt to keep his decency and lift the short boy up into his arms where his breathing continued to grow even more rapid and he convulsed in Burt's arms.

"Hang in there" He begged softly, what on earth had happened, what on earth was wrong?

The ambulance pulled up minutes later and two paramedics piled out, taking Blaine from Burt's arms and strapping him on a gurney with an oxygen mask.

"Name?" A white haired paramedic asked. "Blaine, Blaine Anderson, he's eighteen" Burt said climbing into the ambulance.

"Are you his father?"

"Yeah" Burt said firmly, he was more of a father than Blaine's own was.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face and finally looked at the boy he had classed as part of the family.

"Tell me, Mr. Anderson."

"Just Burt" Burt said, flinching at the fact that he had to pretend to be an Anderson, best to stay to first names only.

"All right, Burt, do you know what happened, were you nearby where your son was found?"

"No, I'd just gone into Lima for some business and came back to check on Blaine because he'd been sick, when I got towards the estate I saw a crowd and went to see if someone needed my help. That's when I found him." Burt coughed to mask his sobs.

"Is he all right?"

The paramedic frowned, "Well his vitals are irregular, you said your son was sick?"

"Yeah the pass two days he's fainted a lot, he's having headaches, but this is the first seizure" Burt said, trying to remember what Kurt had told him about Blaine being sick.

"We'll tell the doctors at Lima Memorial, they should perform tests on him when he's stabilised that is if we have your permission to do so."

Burt didn't hesitate, he wanted to know why Blaine was so sick and he knew Mr Anderson would complain about how expensive the costs were, well Burt Hummel would see to that.

After running for congress Burt had received a large sum of money, not sure how to spend it, and now he knew, he's pay for Blaine's tests and bills. He knew the kind hearted boy deserved it more than anyone on the planet and maybe someone could shine a light on all this and could possibly find a cure for it.

The arrived a Lima Memorial in minutes and the paramedic rushed in with Blaine and Burt followed hurrying along beside the medical party as more doctors came to inspect their newest patient.

Burt kept thinking of the message carved into Blaine's skin and squeezed his eyes trying to block out the sheer cruelty of those that had done it. Wondering why homophobes still existed.

"Mr. Anderson? Mr. Anderson?"

Burt looked up in astonishment at his newly acquired name taking a second to realize that he was 'Mr. Anderson'

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr Anderson" A red headed nurse said taking his arm.

"The doctors wanted me to ask you to sign these papers to confirm that Blaine can go ahead with tests when he's stabilised." She said kindly holding out a pen.

"Oh right thank you" Burt said taking the paperwork and pen.

"Would you like a cup of tea, you must be in shock knowing your son is here, I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson"

"No, no thank you. Actually I need to make a few phone call's, is that okay?"

"Yes of course, I'll leave you to it then"

Burt gave the nurse a kind smile and quickly signed A. Anderson on the lines provided, if he was right only the paramedics would know him as Burt, these didn't need to find out and besides it was just until they did Blaine's tests. He handed back the papers and got out of the chair taking out his phone and breathing deeply at the fact that he had to tell his son that his boyfriend was sicker and had been beaten up.

He pressed speed dial and waited for his son to pick up.

Kurt was currently in Glee practice worrying himself to extremes about the sudden severity of Blaine's 'illness' he couldn't get the image of Blaine crying out in agony and gripping his head, didn't like how clumsy his fingers were in his car and he especially didn't want to keep thinking of Blaine lying on the floor in the debate room with no one around for him.

He was worried, he had no idea what was going on, but he had come to the conclusion that Blaine was not just simply 'tired' but he was coming down with something, and that something was serious.

He stumbled over Mercedes feet, the African American worrying and steadying him.

"You okay Kurt?" She asked.

"I'm just worried about Blaine" He said to her. Rachel moved to the back to be with her two best friends. "He'll be all right Kurt, don't worry" And she winked and continued to belt out her new solo.

"All right take five everyone!" Mr Schue said clapping his hands together and everyone flopped into their chairs relieved.

Kurt heard his phone vibrating in his satchel and took it out worried immediately seeing Burt's number come up on the screen.

"Dad? What is it? Has Blaine fainted again? Is he all right? Did you give him medicine?" He panicked.

"Kurt, Kurt I have to tell you something, it's about Blaine, but- its- its bad buddy"

Kurt felt his heartbeat pick up and brought a hand to his mouth.

"W-what happened?" He asked voice trembling all attention on him.

"Blaine- Blaine's in hospital Kurt, he was beaten up it looks like and he may have fainted again…he-he was seizuring, they got him to the hospital immediately but, they think that something is seriously wrong with Blaine, they'll be performing tests when he's stabilized." Burt said sadly.

"Wh-when he's stabilized- y-you mean- it-its critical?" Kurt choked.

"They think he might have hit his head, they think that it would have a great negative impact on his illness already, I'm gonna pick you up straight away and we'll go see Blaine together, it'll work out buddy, I'm sure Blaine will be all right"

Kurt was suddenly full out sobbing but he managed to choke out a "Okay Dad, se you soon" and hang up before his head fell into his hands.

"Kurt? What's happened" Mr Schue asked in concern kneeling next to the porcelain boy and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"M-my Dad- he's coming to pick me up-Blaine- he was beaten up, he's gotten sicker and he's in hospital, in a critical condition apparently. Oh my God, Blaine" Kurt sobbed.

Mr Schue was shocked as were the other Glee clubbers each of them flocking around Blaine trying to offer him at least a little bit of comfort.

Rachel couldn't help it she started sobbing with Kurt. She knew already that Blaine was Kurt's sun, moon and stars, but she, deep down she still loved him like she had when they had 'dated' she couldn't bear to hear that Kurt's boyfriend was in hospital the same hospital Burt had lain in a coma for three days only last year.

"Oh Kurt" She whispered, kissing his forehead.

"All right guys, we'll end Glee club for today, you can all head home, I'll stay with Kurt until his Dad picks him up.

The Glee club members reluctantly left all except Rachel and Mercedes.

"We're staying with Kurt, give him some support" Mercedes said softly sitting next to the boy she used to have a crush on Rachel sitting his opposite sides.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Blaine needs us too" Rachel said putting an arm around the still sobbing Kurt, "We're here for him"

Mr Schue nodded. "Okay, I'm going to inform Principal Figgins about what is going on, it'll be okay Kurt" The kind teacher said leaving the choir room.

Burt looked down at his phone and sighed, brushing away the tears in his eyes, poor Kurt, his son, shouldn't have to go through this again. He never wanted him to hurt again, but once more the world had been cruel to him.

He looked at his phone again and searched his contacts for 'Cooper' he didn't know how he would break the news to Blaine's brother. It would kill him.

He grabbed his car keys and hurried to his car, first informing the receptionist that he would be back shortly.

As he hurried he pressed the call button and waited and waited for Cooper to answer his phone.

Cooper Anderson smiled and sank into the dressing room couch with his bottle of water relieved that he had a break as he relaxed into the soft cushions his phone started ringing, his ringtone happened to be the song he and Blaine sang a few weeks ago, Rio.

He was surprised when he saw Burt's number and immediately his thoughts flew to Blaine. Was he feeling better?

"Hello?"

"Cooper, its Burt."

"Is Blaine okay?" Cooper asked instantly stock straight in the couch.

He heard Burt sigh, "Coop-there is no easy way to say this, but-"

Cooper's heart beat fast "Burt-just tell me" He said weakly.

"Blaine's in hospital Cooper, he's been beaten up, he also collapsed again and his illness has gotten worse."

Cooper felt sick "W-what?"

This was the exact feeling he felt that day three years ago when he had gotten a call saying Blaine was in Intensive Care, the three weeks he sat by his bedside, waiting, hoping his baby brother would open his eyes despite what the doctors said about him not pulling through.

"H-How-how bad" He whispered.

Burt cleared his throat "It's pretty bad, I'd rather not tell you the rest of the details over the phone, I'm going to collect Kurt and go visit him, can you make it? I know how important this audition is."

"I'll be there in an hour" Cooper said already shrugging into his coat and grabbing his car keys.

He hung up on Burt and hurried into the studio.

"Cooper, make up" A stage director said, but Cooper didn't listen he just hurried on ignoring his agent.

"Cooper you aren't walking out we already paid thousands to get you this far!" Elis his agent called.

"Walking out after all this is selfish."

"My baby brother is in hospital, he needs me, so don't you dare tell me I'm selfish!"

That was the end of the conversation; Cooper was already in the car park.

He tried so hard to hold them back, but as soon as he slid into his leather upholstery he was full out sobbing, head resting on the steering wheel.

"Why is that I'm never around when you really need me!" He cried.

It was true three years ago he hadn't been able to make it to the hospital until three days after the incident, and he knew his father hadn't showed up because he believed that Blaine had been 'asking for it' so three days Blaine was alone in ICU without someone there to hold his hand. The person that should have been there was Cooper but felt he needed to finish auditioning first. He paid for it the day he did arrive and was told by the doctor his brother might not make it.

He never wanted to make that mistake again. Never again.

Finally composed enough Cooper turned out of the parking lot and onto the road, desperately praying all the while that God would keep his baby brother safe until he got there.

Kurt was pacing back and forth at the entrance of McKinley, Mercedes and Rachel had just left offering him comfort and to phone them the minute they heard anything and Kurt had promised.

A million different scenarios played out in Kurt's head, scenarios that got progressively worse as he thought of them.

He though of Blaine bleeding to death. He thought of Blaine dying and the most chilling of all he thought of what he'd do if Blaine did die. He didn't know how serious it was, but he knew with Blaine getting sicker than yesterday it couldn't be good, his body was in a bad enough shape as it was, let alone after being attacked.

He didn't believe in God, but he couldn't help it he prayed to whoever was the great being in the sky "Whoever you are, just please, please save my baby."

**Well there we have it I think it's a little shorter than the previous chapter but the action will begin/continue next chapter **

**Upcoming: Cooper angst/ Kurt Angst just a heads up.**

**Thank you all again for supporting this Fic it means a lot :)**

**Love you all xxxx**

**-Sinéad xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and all 75 who alerted and the many who Favorited this. It's so great that you like this so much, although it's not my best :) Okay so here is the next chapter, let's get a little closer to finding out the truth about Blaine's illness shall we?**

**Enjoy xxxx**

Kurt's pacing never slowed, not for a moment as he waited for Burt to come pick him up. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was terrified about seeing Blaine in a hospital, that and the injuries he sustained from being beat up.

The thirty minutes he waited, Kurt did not stop praying to whoever cared to save Blaine, begging said Being not to give up on the only man he ever loved.

'Oh God, please, please' he just kept muttering and pacing. 'Please, please-pl-"

"Kurt?"

Kurt just choked out a sob and ran into his father's arms like he had when he was little and buried his face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably, while Burt tried and failed to calm him down.

"C'mon son, we'll head to Lima Memorial now, Blaine was about to have a few tests done when I was leaving, they'll have to perform the bigger tests when he's stabilized.

Kurt tried to keep quiet, tried to keep himself from voicing his thoughts, but he had to say it.

"Dad, is Blaine- Could Blaine die?" He whispered hoarsely.

Burt was slightly taken a back by such a forceful question, but he knew that he had to be honest; this was no time for sugar coating everything.

"I don't know son, but by the looks of things, Blaine's in a dangerous place right now." He sighed, "It looked pretty bad, no one knows what to expect."

Kurt swallowed and tried to hold back more tears, but failing.

"Did, did you phone Cooper?"

"Yeah, he's on his way right now actually."

"How did he take it?" Kurt said softly, eyes glued on the passing scenery.

"He didn't say much, I think the poor guy was too much in shock to actually say anything but 'I'll be right there'" Burt sighed, taking a hand off the steering wheel and running it over his face.

"I just can't believe it; I knew I should have stayed with him!" Kurt cried, burying his face in his hands. "Maybe he'd be okay if I hadn't have had that stupid algebra retest!"

"Kurt! Stop it, what happened to Blaine was NOT your fault! Don't you dare think otherwise!" Burt scolded.

"Dad, I never felt as amazingly wrong as I do now! Blaine is my boyfriend, I was supposed to be with him all the time, he counted on me and now he's in a freaking hospital, more than likely we're losing him right now!"

"Kurt! Kurt stop!" Burt said in alarm, pulling over and placing firm hands on his son's skinny shoulders. "Stop it!"

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever Dad! I'm a horrible person! I noticed he was having trouble with some bullies, but he didn't tell me so I didn't ask him about it! I should have been around with him all the time!"

"KURT!" Burt yelled, troubled by his sons breakdown. "KURT STOP IT! Blaine would be so hurt if he knew you were blaming yourself like this! In all honesty it would probably break his heart! He loves you Kurt, he loves you so much and I know, that for you, he will keep his heart beating, he loves you Kurt, he freaking loves you! And right now, he's waiting for the love of his life to come and sit with him and bring him back from his coma." Burt's voice cracked with emotion.

"Dad I-" Kurt began softly.

"Shh, c'mon buddy, let's get to Blaine."

Kurt nodded and wiped away his tears, "Okay"

Cooper Anderson growled in frustration as his phone kept ringing and ringing in its holder. He knew he was quite possibly fired at this point, but for once he didn't give a damn. His main priority was to get to his baby brother; he would not wait selfishly and leave Blaine without a brother when he desperately needed him.

He would never make that mistake again. He would be there no matter what.

The phone kept ringing insistently and Cooper's frustration kept rising as he desperately tried to ignore it. He sped up.

How much longer would it take to get to Lima Memorial? He counted up exactly forty five minutes…too long.

He kept pressing down on the accelerator speeding up little by little.

"I'm coming baby brother! I'm not leaving you alone again." He said firmly.

It started to rain and Cooper cursed at the slight diversion, he'd have to slow down if this rain kept up.

The blue eyed man was unaware that he was going faster and faster by the second, but he was so desperate to be with his baby brother that he didn't car about the consequences of such irresponsible actions.

He could hear the thunder crack overhead. "Damn it!" he grit out and slammed his hand on the steering wheel, at this rate he'd never make it in time.

His phone rang shrilly again and angrily he grabbed it ready to throw it out a window, when the car slid across the rain slick street.

"SHIT!" He cried trying desperately to gain control of the car as it slid horizontally across the highway and approached the barrier to his left rapidly smashing into it and overturning.

His head snapped forward and he slammed it off the dashboard. Everything went black…

Burt had finally calmed Kurt enough that they could go on their way once more, but still Kurt's heart felt heavy with fear and nausea twisted and turned in the pit of his stomach. Blaine. His Blaine.

Lima Memorial's vast size loomed above them as they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt's heart beat rapidly as Burt turned into an available parking space. If he was honest with himself he didn't know if he had it in him to step foot through the large double doors and into ICU where his boyfriend would be lying in a coma. "D-Dad?" He whispered as Burt unclipped his seatbelt.

The man turned to face his son "Yeah?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he just reached out and grasped his father's hand, desperately clinging to the only support he had right now. Burt squeezed back, "I've got you son, we'll be all right"

Kurt smiled weakly and took a deep breath squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just-just don't let go of my hand" He whispered.

"I won't"

They climbed out of the car, reclasped hands and made their way up the steps to the large doors of Lima Memorial.

A group of people had gathered around a certain blue car and looked desperately through the windows of it for signs of life. Said blue car was on its side, a large dent in the driver door.

It was difficult to see through the dark tinted windows, but they could make out a silhouette, just barely.

"Someone needs to call the cops and try get the driver out, he could be seriously hurt."

"Why was the lunatic driving over 80 miles per hour anyway?" A beady eyed man stated with a snort. "He's right foolish if you ask me."

The crowd grew bigger, more phones were pulled out to relay the news and the figure in the car was unconscious, blood pouring down his face.

Kurt took several deep breaths as he stood in the reception of the hospital while Burt spoke with the secretary.

"Can we see him?" He said softly.

"Hold on Mr Anderson, I'll just go check with Blaine's doctor, just hold tight for fifteen minutes, I'll be back as soon as I can." She offered a kind smile.

"Thank you" Burt said sincerely and went to sit next to his son, whose head was against the wall his eyes red and puffy from crying. It hurt Burt to look at him.

He took Kurt's hand and held it tight, closing his own eyes and silently praying that his third son would be okay.

Around twenty minutes later the secretary returned, "Dr. Roberts said you can go see your son now Mr Anderson." She said kindly tapping Burt's shoulder and heading back to the reception desk.

Kurt was momentarily stunned but chose not to say anything until they were in Blaine's room.

"Uh-thank you" Burt gave an awkward cough, knowing the look his son was throwing him clearly stated 'You owe me an explanation and it better be good'

They both walked towards ICU, feeling like they were lambs to a slaughter. Burt still remembering Blaine's bloodied face and that disgusting message that his tormentors had carved into his chest.

They entered cautiously and both froze at what they saw. Blaine was lying pale and still in a large bed, a tube through his nose helping him breathe, monitors and machines Burt didn't even know the names of attached to his body an a wad of bandages wrapped around his chest and midriff.

As soon as Kurt saw such a scene, he back stepped, banging into the wall and sliding down it, now sobbing hard, his hands tangled in his chestnut hair.

Burt slid down beside him and held him to his chest letting his eighteen year old son, now vulnerable and scared, rest his head on his shoulder and cry without shame.

"I've got you bud" He whispered, praying desperately that he would not fall apart right with his son.

Blaine had become another member of the family, he was always there for Kurt and always ready to help Burt out with anything he needed ever since his heart attack. Burt had grown to love the hazel eyed boy with as much love as he had for Kurt. Blaine was his son, and right now, his sons needed him.

Burt helped Kurt to his feet and led him over to the plastic chair by Blaine's bed. The porcelain boy collapsing into it and grasping Blaine's hand afraid to let go, afraid that if he did let go, Blaine would leave him.

"B-Blaine?" He whispered to the love of his life, "Oh God Blaine, I'm so, so sorry, this-this is all my fault!" He cried, "If- if I had of stayed, maybe-maybe you'd be okay" He dropped his head on Blaine's hand. "Please, don't leave me-I promised I'd never say goodbye to you-and you promised me-so-" He collapsed into fresh floods of tears.

Burt wanted to go and envelope his son in a hug and never let him go, but he knew that this was something Kurt needed to deal with alone.

"Kurt?"

His son looked up with glass blue green eyes and stared at his father without saying a word.

"I'm going to go get us coffee, stay with Blaine, he needs you Kurt. Right now, you're the one who can bring him back."

Kurt shook his head "I-I just know if I had of stayed with him, he's be okay right now!" Kurt said desperately. "I promised to take care of him, then I just leave him, what kind of person does that make me?!"

Burt sighed and walked to his son, "It makes you a human Kurt, there are so many times when we're not there when someone needs us, but we always make up for it in the end"

"How?"

"That's up to us, now you stay with Blaine, I'll be back as soon as I can." Burt said and turned to leave the room to head to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was a lot more crowded than it had been a short time ago, and it seemed as though they were all focused on one thing, and that thing was the large television screen mounted to the wall.

He edged his way over to the counter. "Could I have a low fat mocha and a black coffee please?" Burt asked and reached in to his pocket for the money he needed, casting his eyes over to the news and he froze.

"…I'm here on the motorway to Lima Ohio, where a car accident has taken place; the car that was overturned was a blue polo. It is said that the car was driving 85 miles per hour in a 80 mile zone when it went out of control into a concrete barrier and overturned, police are desperately trying to cut the wreckage and pull out its driver who, believe it or not is celebrity Cooper Anderson, formerly of Lima, Ohio and star of Free Credit RatngToday commercials. At present we do not know the extent of Mr Anderson's injuries, and we are desperately waiting for more information…."

Burt didn't wait to hear anymore, he forgot his coffee and just hurried towards ICU wishing he didn't have to tell Kurt the news that Cooper Anderson might not make it out of that car.

**Another not-so-great chapter, hopefully it's not too terrible. Oh no, will Cooper be okay? You'll have to wait till next chapter. Please let me know if you liked this and I plan shout outs next chapter for all you amazing people who make me proud to be a Gleek and more confident in my writing. Thank you, you are all amazing! **

**-Sinéad xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about keeping you waiting each and every one of you are amazing in more ways than one, even when I said I couldn't continue I still got positive feedback, you guys are perfect I love you so much! 3**

**I want to give a special shout out to MatchbookJealousy check out her stories she is a very talented writer, she also helped me fix chapter four, making me aware of speed limits and such in America because I'm Irish, she's amazing! 3**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Cooper groaned in pain as he felt himself being lift from the wreckage of his car. His neck was throbbing and his head was spinning.

Where was he? Or rather where had he been going? It hit him then, Blaine. His baby brother was in hospital sick and after being beaten up. The anger seethed inside him. Damn those bastards that landed Blaine in hospital again, he wanted to flatten them.

"Mr Anderson? Mr Anderson!" Someone was calling him, he cracked his eyes opened slightly, only to wince at the pain through his eyes from the flashlight the speaker was holding.

He groaned and cursed softly at the light. He felt something pressed to his forehead and struggled to sit upright only to be pushed down again. "Don't move Mr Anderson, we wouldn't advise it."

"My brother" He said roughly, "I have to see him"

"And you will Mr Anderson as soon as we get you seen to"

Cooper cursed inwardly, why did he have to be so stupid?

His forehead was stinging uncontrollably and the blue eyed man reached up to touch the spot, cringing as the blood covered his fingers.

"What happened?"

"You were in a bit of a wreck, but you should be fine, you've a broken arm and a fractured wrist. You're lucky the this isn't far worse. Hold on just a few minutes longer Mr Anderson, we're about to bring you back to Lima Memorial."

"Blaine's there"

The paramedic nodded, "Yes but I'm afraid you can't visit him until tomorrow night-"

"I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW NIGHT! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME? BLAINE NEEDS ME I DON'T CARE THAT I'M HURT, HE'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS DAMN WORLD!"

"Cooper calm down!"

Cooper sighed, he knew he'd gone to far, "I'm sorry, I-I just, I can't leave him alone again, I did it before and I can't bear to do it again, surely you understand"

"Yes I do, wholeheartedly but that's still no excuse Cooper, listen it would be honestly better for Blaine if you rested first, you can spend as much time as you wish with him tomorrow night, but until then let us do our job, and keep you safe."

Cooper sighed, "Okay"

Burt entered Blaine's hospital room in a rush with an order of "Kurt turn on the TV!"

Kurt looked up at his father with shocked eyes, letting go of Blaine's hand and reaching for the remote to the TV and pressing the power button freezing at the image of a certain blue polo wrecked, windows smashed lying on the road.

"Dad-Cooper's not?"

"I don't know son, but I hope to God not"

Kurt collapsed into the seat again, reclasping Blaine's hand and withoiut warning letting out a loud "DAMN IT!" before disolving into tears.

"Look Kurt, we honestly don't know anything yet, he could be fine" Burt tried by means of comforting his son.

"Dad, look at it! It looks really bad, how can I not help but think the worst?"

Burt sighed and ran his hands over his eyes, "We need to stay strong, whatever the outcome, for Blaine's sake"

Kurt looked at Blaine's gorgeous face, his furry eyebrows knit together as if he was in a constant confused state, his lips were slightly parted as though he was about to say something, oh how Kurt wish he could, he'd give anything to hear his voice again.

"Dad, I-I miss him"

Burt looked up slightly confused, "What?"

"I-I miss Blaine, I mean I was talking to him like four hours ago, and he was fine-well as fine as he could be considering-I-I just hate how it all changed so fast, I mean, I just-I can't do this-I mean I just-" Kurt couldn't finish what it was he was trying hard to say he just lay his head on Blaine's chest, listening to the rapid thumping of his heart. "Jesus Blaine" he whispered, burying his face deeper in Blaine's shirt, breathing in the smell of him, imagining he was being held by him.

"Dad, I need him...I need him so much!" He whispered not taking his face from Blaine's ripped shirt.

Burt hated seeing his son in so much pain, it hurt him, he would give anything to make it go away to rid all the bad things and keep them away from his son.

He reached out and pulled Kurt to his chest where he cried and cried, Burt had to admit he was grateful that Kurt was letting go of his feelings, the porcelain boy had always held in his emotions to a point where he was near falling apart. He needed this.

Cooper found himself shortly in Lima Memorial, one step closer to his baby brother. He had been strictly told that he was to stay put and not venture anywhere near the ICU, but he was Cooper Anderson and no one would keep him away from his brother, no one.

As soon as his doctor was out of the room, he was struggling to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his head and arm, screw it, this was trivial compared to Blaine's condition.

The hallways were pretty deserted Cooper limped out of the door, trying to ignore the dizziness he was experiencing due to hitting his head. He tried to ignore it and leaning against the wall with one hand for support and feeling along it until he saw the bright sign for Intensive Care.

If he remembered correctly Blaine's was the first one he would come across. Cooper peered through the glass sighing seeing Kurt in Burt's arms, his gaze drifted to the bed where Blaine would be lying. He didn't count on the severeness of what he saw. Blaine lying so still it frightened him, the tube running through his nose the endless wires from various machinery attatched to him. His little talented brother, the one who grew so much after his visit to McKinley a few weeks before. And now, he was here and he was so weak as though he were made of china.

He pushed open his door only to be greeted with shocked yells of: "COOPER!" Both father and son were up on there feet staring at Cooper as though he was someonne that had come back from the dead, which they were pretty sure he had.

"Cooper! You're okay?"

"Yeah, at least as far as I know" Cooper inspected himself, and looked over at his brother "Nothing could keep me away from my brother, even a million car crashes wouldn't hurt as much as seeing Blaine here does."

Burt shook himself out of his initial shock and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank God you're okay"

Kurt just nodded in agreement and went back to stroking Blaine's hand.

"I tried to get here sooner but-"

"You're here now"

Burt stood back out of the way as Cooper approached the bed, pulling up the chair by the wall and sitting down taking Blaine's other hand with his healthy hand.

"Hey buddy, you just keep running into trouble don't you-" Cooper's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there again-if I could only push away my own stubborness maybe you wouldn't be here right now, maybe, maybe, maybe just maybe..." He began to sob, loud heart wrenching sobs. "I'm so sorry"

Burt went over to comfort the young man only to freeze when he heard voices in the hallway. "I got a phone call saying my sons were here, I want to see them, no one will stop me!"

"But sir, his father is already there with him, I'm very sorry but you'll have to leave right now"

There was a calamity and the one man none of them wanted to see marched through the door with an acid " "

"Anthony I can explain -" Burt tried

"Get the hell out of here! How dare you impersonate me! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU MAY BE A CONGRESSMAN BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE A PROPER FATHER TO ANYONE!" Burt's head snapped back as Anthony's fist collided with his face, knocking the congressman against the wall.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

This was enough for Kurt he stood to his feet anger blazing in his eyes. "Not a father?! My dad is more of a father than you ever could be! You talk about Blaine being your son? Don't make me laugh! Do you have any idea how many times Blaine has come crying to me? How many times he cries over the fact that he can never make you proud? You talk about being a father, you're not worth it! Blaine tries so hard to please you, he tries so hard, he pushes himself so hard, trying to get perfect grades to make you proud, and have you ever even looked at them? NO! So save your whole 'I'm a perfect Father' act cause no ones buying it!" Kurt sized up to the hulky figure of Anthony Anderson and pushed him against the wall. "Just leave!"

"Leave? That's it, I never want you to see Blaine again! You may be his boyfriend-" His face showed clear distate atthe word "But he's my son, and maybe time away from you is just what he needs to straighten him out."

Kurt was about to give another cutting remark only to freeze hearing a weak voice coming from Blaine's bed. "No-Stop it-Stop" Kurt spun around in alarm, dashing over to him and gripping his hand.

"Blaine! Come on bud, wake up" Cooper said urgently. But nothing Blaine was unconscious again.

Kurt turned back to Anthony, "I won't tell you again, threaten me all you like but stay away from Blaine!"

"You little-"

The arguement was halted by frantic beeping coming from Blaine's respiratory monitor.

"Kurt!" Cooper yelled the pale boy ran over only to stare in shock at the rapid rising and falling of Blaine's chest.

"CALL A NURSE!"

**I apologize I think this is short :/ anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter I love you and I'm so glad to be back! xxx**

**-Sinéad xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter, I'm worried about this though, I don't think it's good at all :/ anyway ILYSM and thank you to those that reviewed last chapter xxxx**

**Let's go on then :)**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

In moments Blaine's nurse was in clipboard in hand. "Stand back, he's having a panic attack"

Kurt looked angrily over at Anthony "It's all his fault!" He fumed, "He shouldn't even be here! Why don't you just leave!?"

"I'm not going anywhere, this Bastard has stolen my name, and I won't put up with a little faggot like you in my way." Anthony pushed Kurt roughly against the nearby high table over Blaine's bed where the nurse was trying to help him breathe normally. A glass fell from the top shattering and cutting Kurt's porcelain cheek in the process.

The nurse looked up with a furious gleam in her eyes and stared at Anthony "How dare you use that word here! You must leave, right now! I will not tolerate that!"

Anthony looked up red faced, "So what are you then? A Fag as well!"

She looked back at Blaine managing to get him hooked up to oxygen and settled then answered, "Yes I am! In fact my wife Linda and I have been married over six years!"

Anthony's face scrunched up in disgust and he spat in the nurses direction before leaving but not before he yelled "Burt, don't think this is over, I'll have you behind bars in no time!"

Kurt looked up at the nurse in shock, "You mean you're-"

"Yes that's right"

"Thank you"

The nurse just smiled and looked over at Cooper, "Your brother will be okay, as for you, aren't you supposed to be on bedrest?"

"Couldn't stay away from him" The blue eyed man said keeping his gaze on Blaine's face.

"All right I guess I'll let it go, but you can't stay here all night" She turned and noticing Kurt's injured face immediately helped him to his feet and sat him in a chair.

"That-That-" Burt said angrily looking at what Anthony had done to his son.

Kurt took a deep breath "Dad, it's all right, I'm fine"

"No you're not! That Anthony-"

Cooper sighed, "He's always been like that as long as I can remeber, I can tolerate how he treats me, but they way he treats Blaine-the way he's always treated Blaine, now that-that I can't stand"

The nurse sighed and cleaned the gash on Kurt's cheek patching it up. "You should be fine it wasn't very deep luckily"

"I'm sorry Kurt, Burt," Cooper said suddenly, earning the glance of three pairs of eyes in his direction. "My Dad-"

The nurse looked at Burt, "About that, your secret's safe with me"

Burt nodded his thanks.

"I have to get back to my rounds, I'll come back to check on Blaine in a few hours"

"Thank you"

About three hours after the nurse had left, Kurt took his place back at Blaine's side, relieved that he was all right.

"Blaine? Honey can you hear me?" He looked at Blaine's face, "Can you-squeeze my hand?"

As if on cue a small pressure came as a weak grip on his hand, "Yes, that's it baby! Now try to wake up!" There was nothing for a long while, Kurt felt his heart drop to his shoes. "Blaine? Please" His head fell on the blankets, "Please-" Burt stood to comfort his son, when-

"M-my dad-B-Burt-dad"

Burt looked up in alarm as did the other two in the room.

"Blaine? Blaine honey?"

"K-Kurt-I-I need Kurt-K-Kurt"

"Blaine! Blaine it's Coop-Come on buddy-wake up-"

"C-Coop-?"

"Yeah it's me little brother, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"K-Kurt-" The grip on Kurt's hand tightened, and little by little, the hazel pools that were always warm opened little by little until Blaine was looking straight at Kurt, "Kurt"

The porcelain boy couldn't contain his relief he leaned over and kissed his soulmate on the lips and then burst into floods of tears, "I'm so sorry-I'm sorry I wasn't there"

Blaine was shocked and confused "K-Kurt?" he reached up his IV hand and touched Kurt's cheek, "You-you're hurt?"

Cooper smiled and got up silently and looked over at Burt, the congressman knew what he meant and both left leaving Blaine and Kurt alone together.

"Blaine-I'm sorry-I'm so sorry!"

Blaine frowned "Kurt?"

"If I had stayed with you-if I hadn't have left you-you-"

"Stop" kurt looked up in alarm, "Blaine?"

"I-I'm not really sure what happened, but I'm glad you left when you did, you might have been hurt too" He whispered weakly. "I couldn't deal with that-you are the love of my life Kurt" He seemed breathless.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't be-"

Blaine sighed "Kurt-stop" He wiped the tears from his boyfriends eyes.

"Believe me you have no idea how glad I am that nothing happened to you-" Blaine suddenly froze and touched his stomach tentively.

"Blaine?"

"It's nothing"

"Blaine don't lie to me."

Blaine bit his lip and sighed "Okay"

He pulled off the blankets and embarrassed asked Kurt to undo the buttons of his shirt, which he did.

"Can you-uh, please help me up?"

Kurt did as Blaine asked, and Kurt held Blaine up with one arm and frowned "Blaine what are you-" He froze and gasped when he saw Blaine undoing the bandages. "Blaine what are you-?" He froze, a hand flew to his mouth as he saw angry red cuts on Blaine's tanned skin, and gasped "Blaine-oh my God" He leant his head on blaine's chest and the curly haired eighteen year old weakly held Kurt, wishing he was stronger. "If this jad happened to you Kurt-I-I couldn't live with myself."

"But-but"

"Believe me Kurt, I'm glad it was me that was beaten up and not you"

"How can you say that Blaine! You're not well as it is and to top everything off no one knows why!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You've been lying here six hours, I was almost giving up hope!"

Blaine gripped Kurt tighter, "But I'm okay now-"

"You had a panic attack, I'm still shocked as to why you seem almost perfectly fine when you were lifeless an hour ago!"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but froze and started shaking due to the oncoming pain that was suddenly hitting him, his head was starting to hurt unbearably again, and he cried out.

"BLAINE!"

In seconds, just as before he was fine again. "I-I'm all right"

"Blaine I'm scared, this is too strange, what-what if this is so much worse than we think it is, what if!"

"Shh"

"Oh thank goodness, you've come too" The nurse that had stood up for him a while ago had returned.

"Blaine, the doctor Dr. Smith thought youd have come to by now. How are you feeling?"

"I-I don't know how to answer that"

"Why's that?"

"I'm confused, I had a sudden headache then it disappeared, and now, it's weird I feel perfectly fine, like I haven't been sick at all."

"Well, that is indeed strange, but maybe the blood tests I was ordered to take for you might shine a light on all this."

Blaine nodded. He was honestly terrified, what the hell was going on? Everything was so strange, he was so confused.

"And is the doctor positive that he will get something from Blaine's blood test? I mean it's really strange how he's suddenly perfectly normal-I mean-"

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand "Babe we'll soon find out"

Kurt smiled wanly. "Okay"

The nurse administered the needle and Blaine breathed deeply and gripped Kurt's hand, he had always had a phobia of needles and he prayed his fear wouldn't make him pass out.

"Just shut your eyes babe" Kurt whispered in his ear and Blaine obeyed, and Kurt sang softly to him.

_I don't know what this is, or even how this will go_

_But one thing I do know is that I love you_

_Every time I look at you, I get lost in your eyes_

_Every time you hold me, I'm lost in your embrace_

_Oh, do you know, what it is this special something_

_This special something we share, oh, oh_

_I don't know, how to tell you, _

_Tell how you've save me_

_Run with me, stay with me, I need to be with you_

_Hold me, trust in me, don't ever let go_

_Maybe I'm being stupid, far to hopeful than I mean to_

_Or is this true, I'd be lost without you_

_So many times I wonder, do you know?_

_How my world will keep on turning as long as you don't let me go_

_How everything would stop, how it all would fall_

_Without you here, my whole world would fall-_

Blaine had fallen asleep again, against Kurt's chest, his breathing almost normal. The nurse smiled and took the sample, "You two are beautiful together, you remind me of myself and Linda, maybe one day you will be happy together just like we are."  
Kurt smiled, "I hope so, Blaine is my everything and I honestly can't imagine a world without him in it"

"That's how it should be. Excuse me, I better get this to Dr. Smith, I'm assuming Kurt you want to stay the night here?"

"If that would be possible, yes"

"Okay, I'll get you sorted with a blanket then, I'll be back within the hour"

"Thank you"

"No problem" She smiled at Kurt, looked fondly at Blaine and then left the room.

He looked down at Blaine's peaceful face and smiled, kissing his forehead and unwillingly untangling his arms from Blaine, laying him down and pulling the hospital sheets up to his chin, he held his hand and continued to sing

_I wish I could, hold you until fears are gone_

_Kiss you until the rain stops falling_

_Hold you, like my life depended on it_

_Maybe I'm being stupid, far to hopeful than I mean to_

_Run with me, stay with me, I need to be with you_

_Hold me, trust in me, don't ever let go_

_Maybe I'm being stupid, far to hopeful than I mean to_

_Or is this true, I'd be lost without you_

_Or is this true, I'd be lost without you_

_So many times I wonder, do you know?_

_How my world will keep on turning as long as you don't let me go_

_How everything would stop, how it all would fall_

_Without you here, my whole world would fall_

_If you ever left me_

**Next chapter will be up soon sorry about the crappiness :(**


End file.
